A Summer To Remember
by trixR4kids869
Summary: Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie go for the summer to visit Bella's cousins, Emmett and Alice. Emmett's Best friend Edward is also staying there. AH!
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

I looked over at my best friend, and noticed that they were both asleep… Thanks a lot Bells. I checked my rear view mirror and saw that my twin brother was also fast asleep, and by the looks of it was drooling out of the side of his mouth. Well, that's Jasper for you.

We were officially on our way to Bella's cousins house, where we would be staying for the whole summer. Then we would be on our way to college for the next four years.

Nothing like a road trip from Forks Washington, to Burrville, Tennessee to get you in the mood.

Right now, I was not in the mood.

It's about eleven at night, and I am tired. The guys (Bella and Jasper) were supposed to stay up with me, but they dutifully fell asleep on me.

So here I am, driving in Jasper's HUGE Ford F-350 Black Pick-up on an old country road, alone, in the dark…

When I finally ran out of patience, I poked Bella in the face, instantly waking her up.

"Wuzzgoinon?" She mumbled from beneath her beautiful long brown hair.

"I'm tired so I'm pulling over."

"K." She replied falling asleep once more.

~*~*~*~

JPOV

I woke up when the light splashed across my face in the morning. I looked around and outside the window, confused. Then I remembered that Rosalie was driving, and we were supposed to be keeping her company. But Bella and I both fell asleep… Whoops…

I picked up my cell phone, checking the time. Shit… it's 9:37… We weren't supposed to sleep that long.

I nudged Rose awake, "Rose, wake up! There's this huge spider on your face!" That got her up instantaneously.

"WHERE?!?!?!?!" she screamed while slapping her face trying to get the imaginary bug off her.

"You got it relax" I said trying to calm her down.

"Okay, good. I hate spiders." She calmly stated, while starting up my truck.

"Bells, wake up" I said calmly to wake up my sleeping best friend.

"Mhpghh" was her reply as she rolled over swatting my hand away.

"Well, she's not getting up anytime soon; how far left do we have to drive?" I asked Rosalie.

"About four hours, we should be there by lunch." She said while passing an extremely old couple in an RV.

~*~*~*~

BPOV

I woke up to Rosalie commenting on someone's driving, "WATCH THE FRICKEN ROAD YOU ASS HOLE!!!!"

"How much longer?" I asked Rose, but Jasper answered instead.

"About forty-five minutes, you slept through almost everything." He replied, running his fingers through his curly blonde locks. "Now that you're up we can play a game."

"NO!!!!!" Rose and I both screamed at the same time, "I am not listening to "I spy with my little eye…" for another forty-five minutes!" exclaimed Rose. I guessed that while I was sleeping, Jasper had been annoying his sister in a way that only twins can achieve.

"Fine." Grumbled Jazz from the back. Instead I turned on the radio and everyone started to sing along to the music.

Before we knew it we were in the small town of Burrville Tennessee.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

Well, I must say that Burrville Tennessee is a small ass town. I so far only saw 6 stores. A gas station/garage where I would most likely be getting a summer job, a bookstore, a grocery store, the bank, a hardware store of some kind, and a beauty parlor.

Like I said, it was small…

We pulled into Bella's cousins' driveway, and out came the most gorgeous man I ever seen. He was at least six and a half feet tall, and he was huge! Not in a fat way though, he was strong and tall, just my type. He had brown curly hair much like Bella's and big brown eyes that looked over excited. He smiled when he saw us pulling in and he had the cutest dimples ever. Next to him, was an extremely petit looking girl, no taller than four eleven, with dark brown, almost black, short hair spiked going out in every direction. She had hazel colored eyes that were looking in the back seat staring intensly at Jasper. I turned around and saw that Jasper was staring just as intently back at the girl.

I turned to Bella, "Care to introduce us before Jazz stares a hole in the girl's head?" She nodded and jumped out of the truck and ran to hug the huge man. When she reached him, she was lifted a foot off the ground, and spun in a circle. When she got back on the ground, she promptly tripped over air onto the small girl, who was still in a daze looking at Jasper. I laughed internally as Bella fell onto the girl causing a domino effect. Gotta love Bella and her clumsiness.

As the pixie girl hit the floor, Jasper sprang out of the truck going over to her aid, completely ignoring Bella and Muscle Man. I then figured that it was time to get out of the truck, so I got out and helped Bella up.

"Well, how bout those introductions?" I said to Bella. She nodded, "Right, well this huge guy is my cousin Emmett, and this tiny thing is his sister, Alice." I could see out of the corner of my eye that Emmett was staring at me, while Alice and Jasper were still in a staring contest. "This is Rosalie and Jasper, they're twins, and also my best friends." She said gesturing to Jasper and me.

I looked over at Emmett only to see that he was already looking towards me, "Hey, care to help me unpack seeing as Jasper and Alice are in a life or death staring contest?" I said smoothly.

Emmett jumped up instantly, "Sure." He replied.

We both walked around to the bed of Jazz's pick up and Emmett said, "Who's truck is this?"

"It's Jazz's, I left my M3 back at home." I said sadly. Emmett turned on me looking surprised as most people always do, "_You _have an M3?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Well it just seemed that you didn't look like the type of person to drive a BMW, is all. I would have thought you more of a Nissan Sentra type of girl." He said staring at me appreciatively.

"Nope, I like my cars to go fast." I said looking at him straight in the eye. When I said this, I heard his breathing hitch, and I smiled.

As we were bringing in the luggage, we passed a gigantic red Jeep Rubicon. This thing looked loaded. It had at least a six-inch lift kit, 38-inch tires, a grill guard, huge lights, a winch, and a roll bar. When I saw it, I instantly dropped the bags and turned on Emmett. "Is this your truck?" I asked

Emmett looked proud, "Yeah it is, it has-" I cut him off.

"A six-inch lift, 38's, winch" I said as I was opening the hood to get a closer look, "free breathing exhaust," I said while checking underneath, "you know, I can tune this up if you want." I said finally looking at Emmett, whose mouth was hanging open in astonishment.

"You know about cars?" he said breathlessly.

"Yeah, its normally not the first thing that I tell people, but when I saw this, I kinda forgot where I was." I explained embarrassingly, "I thought I was in my garage again…"

"You work on cars, too? God thank you!!!" he said to himself, but I overheard him, so I decided to answer.

"Yeah, that's what I'm majoring in for college. Plus I also have a part time job as the town mechanic back home." I said looking up at Emmett's amused expression, "Why is that a problem? Cause I know guys who get all huffy because I am better at them when it comes to vehicles and motorcycles."

"Motorcycles too?! I have no problem with it what so ever! Maybe you could help me with the transfer case on the Jeep, then we could maybe get it faster, and could you help me get Alice's Porsche faster too? I've tried everything and it just won't get any faster…" he said as he got underneath the Jeep's chassis. So I crawled underneath it as well, not caring about my shirt for once, I would do anything for Emmett.

Since the Jeep is a small truck, I was pushed up against Emmett so I was almost on top of him, not that I minded, but he might so I tried to move off of him. But he placed his hand firmly on my lower back and pointed to the transfer case, showing me a leak that looked to be on the inside. So I turned to talk to his face and that move landed me right on top of him.

As I looked at him, trying to remember my train of thought, he looked back at me just as speechless.

"Uhmm… Well, it looks like the leak is inside the tranny, so we're going to have to take it completely out, and fix the…" I said trailing off when his brown eyes met mine. I just couldn't take it anymore. I lunged at those perfect lips and as soon as they met mine, I knew that he was my perfect match, my other puzzle piece. He was the one. As his tongue eagerly ran across my lip, asking for entry, I complied just as eagerly.

I think that we stayed like that for at least 10 minutes, until we heard someone walk into the garage. We jumped off of each other, causing me to hit my head, and blood to rush out of the newly sustained gash.

When this happened, Emmett freaked out. He got out from under the Jeep, and me and then pulled me out quickly, but gently at the same time. He scooped me up into his arms cradling me like a little baby, and to him, that's exactly what I was. He rushed me inside the house, and sat me on the kitchen counter, bent my head down, looked at the cut and cussed under his breath. He picked me up once again, but this time he brought me into the bathroom upstairs and sat me on the toilet. I looked at him questioningly and he just ignored it, grabbing a towel, wetting it, and putting it on the cut.

When the towel hit the open cut, I hissed in pain. Emmett looked at me alarmed, and finally said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think I'm fine, I do that all the time at th-" he cut me off with a short kiss, effectively shutting me up.

"I am so sorry," he said sincerely, "I got scared when that person came in and I must have caused you to bump your head… I swear I didn't me-" now it was my turn to cut him off with a kiss. I looked at him and said with a smile, "Thank you for taking care of me."

That's when a man with strangely unruly reddish hair and bright green eyes came bursting into the bathroom. He looked at us confusedly, "Who are you and why is there blood all over the place?"

EmPOV (At the same time as Rosalie's)

Oh. My. God. This girl walking out of the truck, which is totally sexy by the way, was perfection. Long blonde hair that was slightly wavy, bright blue eyes, a perfect figure, curved in all the right places, and legs that seemed to go on forever. I couldn't see anything but her. The goddess, as I shall now refer to her since I don't know her name, walked straight over towards me and stopped in front of me pouting her lips a bit. She turned to my cousin Bella and said, "Well, how bout those introductions?" I almost moaned at the sound of her perfect voice.

As Bella introduced us, it was all I could do not to jump her in front of everyone. That wouldn't be polite now would it? I soon learned that the guy staring at my sister was Jasper. And my goddess was named Rosalie. A perfect name for a perfect girl.

Rosalie finally turned towards me, her hair flipping behind her as she did, and said something about the luggage, so I went towards the back to get it out.

I asked her if this was her truck, in the mere hope that maybe I could get some help with mine, but soon found out that it was her brothers.

"It's Jazz's, I left my M3 back at home." She replied almost sadly. But then I soon realized that she has an M3. So I openly gaped at her.

"_You _have an M3?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Well it just seemed that you didn't look like the type of person to drive a BMW, is all. I would have thought you more of a Nissan Sentra type of girl." I said staring at her even more appreciatively than before.

Her reply to that took me completely off guard causing my breathing to hitch. I once again had to control myself not to take her away where I could kiss her.

"Nope, I like my cars to go fast." She said in a sultry voice that I don't think she was doing on purpose, looking at me directly in the eye.

We were walking into the garage and were passing my Jeep, when Rose stopped and dropped everything. She turned to stare at me and said, "Is this your truck?"

I looked at her, and proudly stated, "Yeah it is, it has-" but she cut me off.

She continued my sentence perfectly, "A six-inch lift, 38's, winch" she said as she was opening the hood to get a closer look, "free breathing exhaust," she said while checking underneath, giving me perfect view of her backside, "you know, I can tune this up if you want." That's when I just stared at her in shock.

"You know about cars?" I said still trying unsuccessfully to catch my breath.

"Yeah, its normally not the first thing that I tell people, but when I saw this, I kinda forgot where I was." she explained embarrassingly, but she shouldn't be embarrassed at all! It is so hot that she knows about cars. "I thought I was in my garage again…"

"You work on cars, too? God thank you!!!" I said to myself. She must have heard me because she answered, "Yeah, that's what I'm majoring in for college. Plus I also have a part time job as the town mechanic back home." she said looking up at me I had the expression of amused disbelief, I think that this girl was sent from the heavens just for me. "Why is that a problem? Cause I know guys who get all huffy because I am better at them when it comes to vehicles and motorcycles."

"Motorcycles too?! I have no problem with it what so ever! Maybe you could help me with the transfer case on the Jeep, then we could maybe get it faster, and could you help me get Alice's Porsche faster too? I've tried everything and it just won't get any faster…"I trailed off thinking of more ways to get her in the garage with me, as I got underneath my beloved truck.

But the Jeep was small and I took up a lot of room, so when Rose tried to follow me underneath the chassis, she was half on top of me, not that I cared. All I wanted was to touch her. But she obviously noticed the lack of personal space she was giving me, and tried to get off. But I didn't want her off of me, so I grabbed her back and held her to me. She situated herself, and saw that I was pointing towards the transfer case. I briefly noticed that she fit perfectly against my body, like she was made for me. I was only staring at her; I already knew what was wrong with the transfer case so as she explained what she would have to do I just stared in awe at her.

She must've trailed off because her musical voice suddenly stopped and I was looking into her eyes. Then all of a sudden her lips were on mine, I didn't deny her anything, and I eagerly deepened the kiss, she allowed it and we stayed like that for god knows how long.

I must've been surprised when I heard footsteps and guess I pushed her off of me at the same time she jumped in surprise as well, causing her head to smash against the Jeep's skid plate.

I got so scared so fast that I started to panic to see if her head was ok. So I rolled out from under the Jeep and her. Picked her up as soon as I could while still being careful that she didn't bump her head again and sat her on the kitchen counter. I saw her head had a huge cut on it and rushed her into my bathroom upstairs, cause Alice and I cannot share a bathroom with all her girly products in there. I sat her on the toilet and wet a cloth and put it on her head.

When she hissed against the pain from the cloth I asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think I'm fine, I do that all the time at th-" I cut her off with a short kiss, effectively shutting her up. This was my fault and I felt horrible for hurting my perfect angel.

"I am so sorry," I said sincerely, "I got scared when that person came in and I must have caused you to bump your head… I swear I didn't me-" now it was her turn to cut me off with a kiss. She looked at me, with those clear blue eyes and said with a smile, "Thank you for taking care of me."

Then I heard the door open, so I swiftly turned around only to see my best friend since kindergarten standing in the doorway asking, "Who are you and why is there blood all over the place?"

JPOV(When he first sees Alice in the driveway)

So we finally pulled up in the driveway of Bella's cousins. We spent a week driving across the whole fricken united states and we pulled up into this little ranch like house. It was a one-story house that was surrounded by a huge yard; it was a tanish color, with a dark brown roof. There was a beautiful garden surrounding the house and the driveway though.

But that's not what caught my attention. As we pulled into the driveway, a huge man came out of the garage. Trailing behind him was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

There was a woman, who could not have been more than 5 feet tall. She had the most amazing hazel colored eyes; I could see all the green and brown colors swirling in her eyes as they were trained on me. She had a heart shaped face surrounded by very dark brown, almost black, short hair that spiked out in all different directions. She was very petit, although that didn't matter. I happened to like short girls. And even though she was so short, she was perfectly proportioned. She had all of her curves in the right places, and right now they were perfectly accentuated by a bright purple dress that went down towards the middle of her thigh. Her skin was very pale, but it worked on her.

I only noticed when Bella got out of my truck, so I followed, still staring intently at the perfect being in front of me, thinking that she would go away if I weren't looking at her.

I could briefly see Bella running towards the muscled man, and he hugged her, but I saw this out of the corner of my eye.

But what I did see, was Bella, being as clumsy as she is, falling after the man put her back down, onto my perfect angel. That snapped me out of the trance.

I instantly ran to her, hoping to catch her before she fell over, but I was just too far away. I got there in time to help her up off the ground, but when our hands touched, a strange spark went through my entire hand. It wasn't like a bad spark was a good, warming spark that spread through me like a burning fire. That's when I caught her eyes again, wondering if she felt the same thing, and by the way that she was staring back at me and didn't let go of my hand, I would have to say that she did.

I heard in the background that Bella was introducing everyone. Muscle man was named Emmett, and the angel's hand that I was holding was named Alice.

Soon later, Rosalie and Emmett left to do something, while Bella said something about a bathroom.

"Hello, my name's Jasper." I said shaking Alice's hand.

"Hi," she said brightly, "I'm Alice, you know you've kept us waiting a long time Jasper."

"I'm sorry, we woke up late this morning."

"It's ok, isn't it? I mean you're here now, aren't you?"

"Yeah I- we are" I said with a smile.

"Do you want to come inside? It's kinda hot out here, and I figured you might want something to drink after your long ride up." She said slowly walking away, with her hips swaying so tantalizingly. I wanted nothing more than to just take her away right then, but I restrained myself.

I followed her into her house and noticed that Emmett, Rosalie, or Bella were nowhere to be seen. Alice gave me a glass of lemonade, and started asking me about what I wanted to do after college.

"I wanted to become a history major on the Civil War." I said proudly. I was always so enticed with the Civil War. Never any other wars. I would always get into heated discussions about the Civil War with anyone who was willing.

"Oh really? I love history so much, but I just can't take the time to study it for too long. I'm planning on going to fashion school, to become a fashion designer." As she was explaining her passion I could see in her eyes, that she was very serious about this. Not like other girls who wanted to design clothes out on a whim, she was serious about this, which I liked very much.

"That's awesome! I can see that you seem very passionate about this-"

"I am." She said almost indignantly, almost as if she was waiting for me to laugh in her face about her wanting to do fashion.

"And I think that it's good to be passionate about anything if you want to succeed." I said while looking over her.

All of a sudden, she grabbed my hand when we heard someone from upstairs shout, "Who are you and why is there blood all over the place?"

When we heard this we ran up the stairs hand in hand to find Bella and another man tangled together in a mass of legs and arms on the floor together infront of a doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I was doing nothing wrong, minding my own business, as I was coming out of Alice's bathroom; when all of a sudden I hear someone scream.

Now I am not the most coordinated person in the entire world, so when someone screams right behind me, I'm going to get frightened.

So I turned around fairly quick and ran unsteadily towards this screaming person.

But I ended up running into them.

Like I said, I am not the most coordinated person on the whole planet.

Anyways, I ran into this man, I knew it was a man with out looking at him because he was ripped... And I must have sent him off balance because he came right down with me.

We ended up looking like a pile of legs and arms, and I could hear Rose and Em laughing. So I tried to get up off the stranger while he was also trying to get up, which didn't work out so well because we were not working together.

I finally looked up into his face and I just stopped moving all together. He had such a strong jaw line, and perfect green eyes. I just found myself staring into them. But as he was staring just as deeply into my eyes, I took the time to notice his other facial features. He had very messy bronze hair, almost as if he just had woken up, and he was wearing a white t-shirt, and what felt like jeans. He was holding me on top of him, which was weird because it almost seemed like he didn't want to let go of me.

I could still hear Rose and Emmett laughing behind us, but I also heard some more people. So I finally broke his eye contact and turned around to see my so-called best guy friend and my cousin laughing so hard at both of us that they were gripping the wall to stay up. I then turned to Rosalie and Emmett, and saw that Rose was on the toilet, while Emmett was holding a bloody towel to her head, which was moving since they were both laughing at me and Green-Eyes underneath me.

So that is when I promptly blushed, right on cue; and pushed off Green-Eyes.

"Ummm... Hi," I said lamely, "I'm Bella, who are you?"

"I'm Edward. I just woke up, why are you here?"

"I'm Emmett and Alice's cousin, why are you here?"

Everyone was watching our exchange intently. "I'm staying here for the summer because my parents are away on a huge business trip. They grew up with Em's dad." That explains so much. This is the Edward that Emmett and Alice always talk about.

"Oh, ok then." I said dejectedly. I looked over to Emmett and Rosalie to see that they were staring at me. And Edward. Well, Rosalie was staring at me, while Emmett was staring at Edward. I could understand why Rosalie was staring at me, it was because I never really could talk to guys openly, that is, with out tripping over my words profusely. Although, I do not know why Emmett was staring so intently at Edward with a look of awe on his face.

"What?" I said looking from Rose to Jazz, both of them looking at me an identical look of awe on the twin's faces. "What are you looking at?" I heard Edward say, looking from Emmett to Alice's face, they looked at Edward just the same as Rose and Jazz were looking at me. Sometimes it was hard to remember that they were twins. The size difference was amazing. While Emmett was huge and muscular, Alice was so tiny and petit, she looked like a pixie. Obviously Emmett took up the most room in the womb, leaving little tiny Alice nothing to grow with. But the looks on their faces shortly proved that they were twins. They were wearing identical masks of surprise.

EmPOV

I was staring at Edward with such a look of awe on my face. I couldn't believe it. Edward didn't say one flirtatious sentence to my cousin. Usually, that would be the first thing out of his mouth, I mean he flirts with everyone.

As I was contemplating this new revelation, Bells turned to go leave. As she was walking away, she tripped and fell, but before she reached the ground, Edward caught her around her waist.

"Ya know, since you're already falling for me, how about a date sweetie?"

Well, this shows that you shouldn't speak too soon.

EPOV

When Bella first ran into me, I was amazed that she was so pretty. I have seen pictures of Bella from Emmett and Alice, but she never looked good. She just looked normal. In all of the pictures she has brown hair and brown eyes, which is true, but what the camera never captured was that her hair looked redder during the summer, and her eyes looked like melted chocolate.

But after I made that comment about her falling and going out with me, her eyes hardened right up. Her gaze almost made me cringe. I didn't though… I have to stand tough for every guy out there.

But I almost did just give in and kiss her right there in front of everyone, because she looked so hot getting all pissed off at me. She had her hands balled up into little tiny fists on her thin waist, looking like a kitten thinking she was a big scary tiger. Sorry Tiger, but you just aren't that scary; cute, but not scary.

"No thanks, I would rather go eat Jazz's practice jersey." She said as Blondie on the Toilet cringed and through her laughter said, "NO!! Don't do it!! You know that there are types of diseases unknown to science in there! There is no way that something that smells so bad isn't contaminated yet!"

"Hey! I just washed it a week ago!" said the guy I am assuming to be "Jazz", "although, Mike did get a little sick when he used it as a towel the other night…"

Though out this little conversation, I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye almost bouncing with interest. She liked guys who played sports. She promptly turned to "Jazz" and said, "Jasper, I didn't know that you played a sport, what do you play?"

As Jasper was about to respond, he was cut off by Blondie on the Toilet, "Football and Baseball… and he tried to do-"

"OK! Thank you Rosalie! She was asking me what I did now! Not when I was 5!"

"Dude! What positions do you play?! I'm Catcher and Half-Back, and Eddie here is Short Stop and Quarter Back." Emmett said while interrupting Jasper speaking once again.

"Seriously? I'm Pitcher and Wide receiver; we should totally go and do some scrimmages later." Jasper finally responded enthusiastically.

When Jasper responded to Emmett's sports question, all of the girls left the premises.

Emmett, ever the one to get straight to the point, looked over to Jasper and said very seriously, "Dude, I really like your sister, and I know for a fact that you like Alice, so if you hurt her, I wont hesitate to hurt you back." He said then he turned to me and said just as seriously, "Must you always be a flirt with everyone? Even my little Bells?"

"Dude, I know you like her, so now it's my turn to say hurt her and I will personally throw a knuckle ball your way." Said Jasper with as much seriousness as Emmett had with him.

"Are you joking?" I exclaimed, "I don't like her! She's a klutz-" Emmett cut me off, "Dude, she's your type, Brunette and even if she is my cousin, she is quite hot for something so tiny. Nothing like Rosalie though…" he trailed off, likely going into some sort of fantasy about him and Rosalie doing god knows what in a car in some secluded area.

"Ugh. Man! That's my sister! Please don't ever say anything like that again. Or I might just have to say something about Alice being the perfect height to-"

"EWWWWW!! Screamed Emmett and I at the same time. Even if she is Emmett's twin, I always have thought about her as a little sister. I mean I did grow up with them,; so me hearing something like that makes me seriously ill.

"Ok, I have an idea, how about we keep any comments about ourfeelinfs towards our friends/cousins/sisters to our selves. Deal?"

"DEAL!" we all said at once.


	4. Chapter 4

EmPOV

Edward, Jasper and I all walked out of the bathroom and went out to the back yard. As we were on our way out, I grabbed a football and just chucked it at Edward, seeing if I could catch him off guard.

I didn't.

It's almost like he knows whatever I'm trying to do. All the time. It kinda pisses me off.

"Nice try, Em, but you'll never ever catch me off guard." He said chuckling under his breath.

So I lunged at him trying to effectively tackle him.

It didn't work. He's just so damn fast. Which is why he's such a good quarter back. No body can ever touch him.

Edward threw the ball over Jasper saying "GO LONG!" at the same time.

Well since this is the "Test-out-to-see-how-good-you-are" type of game we were playing, he ran full speed towards the ball, catching it deftly in his hands.

I just whistled. It was a very nice catch.

"Hey Emmett!" shouted Jasper from across the yard.

"Yeah?" I replied as he threw me the ball back.

"Ya know that garage in town? King'sGarage, or something like that? Well, Rose wanted to get a job there to save up money for college."

As soon as those words left his mouth I dropped the ball in my hands. I looked over to Edward. We were thinking the exact same thing. 'Rose? Working there? No. I won't let it happen.'

JPOV

I just finished explaining what Rosie wanted to do for the summer and Edward and Emmett both stopped as if I said something horribly taboo.

I could definitely sense that something was wrong and they also looked kind of scared after I said she wanted to work in that garage.

"I don't understand… I thought you guys knew that Rosalie works on cars…" I said not really fully understanding what was going on.

"Yeah, we knew," said Emmett, "But she can't work there." He finished with a sort of finality.

"What do you mean?" I asked Emmett, but it was in fact Edward who answered me.

"The guys who work there are not good people," Edward said while his eyes slowly started to darken.

"What do you mean?" I repeated.

"I mean, that those guys were known to 'take advantage' of girls before. Granted nobody ever caught them, but trust me it was them with their sick and twisted minds…" Edward trailed off dangerously muttering curses under his breath.

I stared in shock. Well then. Rosie couldn't hear about this only because she has been known to take matters into her own hands after what happened to her before…

Emmett finally picked up the ball and threw it over my head. As I turned to get it, I noticed a flash of something out of the corner of my eye. But I paid it no mind as I ran for the ball.

RPOV

I was going outside to see if Emmett or someone could take me into town to sign up for that job at the garage, when I overheard the guys saying how the people there were bad.

I instantly knew what I had to do. But it wasn't going to be fun.

APOV

I followed Rosalie outside because I had to ask her a question about where she got some of her clothes, but I noticed that she stopped all of a sudden to pick up on what the guys were saying. I listened as Rosalie listened too. Something wasn't right in the way that Rosalie listened and got a hard look in her eyes. When she strode off into the driveway, I knew she was going to go for the job anyways. Call it a premonition, but I just had a gut feeling.

I ran after her hoping to catch up with her to talk her out of it.

When I finally did catch up with her (god damn those long legs!) I knew it wasn't going to work.

"Rose, what are you going to do?" I asked her quietly.

"Making sure that those piles of scum never touch anything remotely female, even if it's a dog, ever again!" she replied angrily.

"And just how are you going to do that? You can't just walk up to them and say that!" I said trying to get her to think before going off and hurting herself. "they'll definitely hurt you if you do that. We have to outsmart them."

"We?"

"Yes we. I want to help." I said with a note of finality to my voice. "Royce is a total jackass and he hurt way too many girls. I want to help."

"But what are we going to do?" she asked me incredulously, "like you so eloquently put it, we cant just yell at him."

Just then Bella came walking into the garage. "Disguises guys! Come on! I know you guys are both too smart for this. We need to get someone on the inside, gain their trust and break them down."

I just then remembered that Bella once dated Royce, he tried to rape her but Emmett saw them go into the alley. He saved her, which is why we all know him to be a dirty scumbag. Obviously she wanted revenge.

"I'll do it." Said Rosalie bravely. "I'm the only one who can get in on the inside without giving anything away."

I just stared at her. Her and Emmett would one day make an amazing team. They complemented each other perfectly. Both of them always willing to do anything for the safety of others.

"I'm gonna need help though. I can't look like a guy on my own." She said.

This was when I finally caught on to what her exact plan was. She was going to get a job as a man at the garage to gain their trust, then slowly (and maybe painfully by the look in her eyes) she was going to tear them apart.

I took my keys out of my pocket. "Well this calls for a little shopping spree."

~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

We just left in Alice's Porche to go to the closest mall/shopping center. Which just so happened to be about an hour away. Not that im complaining.

All of this would be worth it in the end.

That Bastard Royce was going to pay for what he almost did. I already knew that whatever Rosalie had planned it was going to be gruesomely good. Seeing about what happened to her.

When we finally got to the mall I looked over to Alice.

"Well? Where do we go to turn Rosalie into a guy?"

"To my friend, Zafrina. I swear she can make you look like anything that you want to. She's a professional make up artist. She's great for costumes and parties too."

With this said, she walked into _The Amazon Salon_, walked right up to the counter, and said, "Senna, I need Zaff, tell her it's a code 746 Blue."

Rosalie and I looked at her because we had never heard someone ask for a salon specialist in this way. I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, it means that I need help with someone's make up/appearance. As you both know, this doesn't happen very often, so when it does we decided to give it a name." she explained with a smile.

A few minutes after she was done explaining the 'Secret Code' a tall Amazonian woman, with stretched out limbs came up. She was wearing leather lace up pants and a leather top that also had laces going up the sides. She had crazy wild hair though.

"Alice, what's the emergency?" she said with a smile.

"I need you to make Rosalie-"she said while pointing to Rose, "into a man. Preferably we would like her to look less like a woman, and we somehow need to masculine-ize her."

Zafrina just gave her a scrutinizing look. "It won't be difficult. Do you want the hair cut or to wear a wig?" she said while still looking critically at Rosalie.

"Wig, please, seeing as she will be going undercover as a man, but no body can know about it." Alice replied with a thoughtful look on her face. "I don't think that we can use a blonde one because she will look too much like Jazz… maybe a medium brunette, shaggy wig." She said while looking at Zafrina.

"I agree, the blonde will be much to recognizable, maybe colored contacts as well. I think a hazel-ish color should work. As for her body…" Zafrina was now circling Rosalie as if to find a way to hide her c-sized breasts. "I think that we will have to wrap them up and dress her accordingly so as not to pronounce them. Perhaps with a t-shirt and a flannel over shirt." She lifted up one of Rosalie's arms to see if that would work. She looked down her arm obviously finding it satisfying(Rose's arms were defined due to all of the work on her cars) and was drawn to Rose's perfect nails.

"We will have to trim these down." She said almost apologetically to Rose, "Also we might have to thicken up the eyebrows and create artificial sideburns. We can do this with adhesives." Now it almost sounded like she was talking to herself.

"Please come with me Rosalie," said Zafrina while moving her towards a chair, and got to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

2 hours later…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

RPOV

Oh my goodness. Sitting in one spot for that long can really annoy me.

I turned around to look into the mirror at Zafrina's Creation.

Wow. The person in the mirror is in no way even remotely recognizable to me. This person has medium brown shaggy hair that reaches their earlobes. Hazel eyes with a tint of dark blue. A somewhat feminine looking face, but masculine at the same time.

I turned around to face Zafrina. "Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me." I said with as much sincerity that I had in me.

Alice came rushing up to me, she was carrying many shopping bags with her. "We need to wrap you up now." She said as she ushered me into a bathroom in the Salon.

When I came out, I was a guy. There was no doubt about it. I wasn't Rosalie anymore. I turned to Bella, who was staring at me in awe.

"Well? What should my name be?" I asked the both of them.

"Garrett." Alice said instantly. I looked at her questioningly.

"Because I told everyone at home that I was bringing home a guy named Garrett, from the gym." Alice explained with a slight blush.

I stared in shock at these words. I, as Garrett, was going to meet the guys. I just know that this will turn out bad in some way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

JPOV

"Hey Edward, d'you know when the girls are coming back?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch to watch the Yankee vs. Red Sox game.

"Yeah, they're on their way over right now. Alice said that she was bringing someone named Garrett from the gym, or something." He said while joining me and Emmett on the big L-shaped couch

I stopped at these words. Alice was bringing home a guy? But I don't want her to have a 'guy'. Even if it's a friend. No. No guys for Alice. Unless it's me…

We got to the end of the sixth inning when the girls and Garrett came in.

Alice was laughing her beautiful laugh, while this Garrett person was chuckling at something or other. Bella was just shaking her head at the two.

This Garrett guy had shaggy brown hair, I guess brownish eyes, and he was kinda short. In general he just looked small.

I stuck my hand out. "Jasper Hale." I said when he took my hand. I squeezed hard. He flinched a little bit, but squeezed pathetically back. What was weird, was that he had strength, even if it was a little bit, but his hands were really smooth.

"Garrett Stratton." He replied.

The other guys caught on and shook hands with him as well.

EmPOV

This kid was weird. He looked kinda feminine. Like his nose and mouth. They looked familiar…

The really weird thing was when I shook hands with him, I for some reason didn't squeeze as hard as I normally would. His hand felt familiar. Like it fit in mine. And it was soft. But he was strong as well. I couldn't understand it at all, so I let go very quickly.

"Ya wanna come watch the game Garrett?" I asked him just to be polite, all the while I was looking for Rosalie. Did she meet Garrett? I feel as if they would get along quite well.

"Sure." He replied and fell onto the couch a few feet away from me. When he sat down, Edward and Jasper left. I guess they went to go talk to the girls about something. I hoped it was about where Rosalie went…

"Dude, what did you ever do to Jasper? He looked pissed." I said towards Garrett without looking away from the game on TV.

"I don't know. I guess he thinks that I'm going out with Alice or something…"

That's when I had a very amusing idea…

"Hey, Garrett, would you mind very much if you helped me in a prank that involved you and Jasper and Alice?"

"Does it involve me dating Alice? Or at least pretending? Because if it does then absolutely. I mean it's not like I like her or anything like that but I have to get back at Jasper for something that he did earlier involving a spider."

That statement really confused me considering that she only met Jasper today. So I voiced my confusion.

"Oh, no one time I went to his school on a band trip." He said, nervously looking around. I accepted his explanation only because I had a headache and I wouldn't want to figure it out just yet.

We both turned to the game on the TV after this and just watched in companionable silence.

Edward walked in and plopped down between the two of us. He turned to me and asked me to go get us a drink. So I left. I knew that he wanted time with Garrett to see if he was any trouble. I don't know why but Edward is always good at that stuff.

When I was walking back to the living room I could have sworn that I heard Rosalie's voice. But when I walked in, it was only Garrett and Edward staring each other down. Garrett was looking at Edward pleadingly while Edward looked at him with a weird sort of compassion and understanding. Honestly it was kinda freaking me out that two guys were looking at each other like this so I cleared my throat loudly.

They both broke apart from the staring contest awkwardly looking at each other. I grinned to my self. Making people awkward is my specialty.

I sat in between them and smiled innocently at both of them


End file.
